I Am The Natural Path Your Life Would Have Taken
by Akio Toshiya
Summary: What if Alice never saw Bella jumping off the cliff, and Edward never returned? Every thing that happened that day was just.. Normal? Bella would have found her happiness with Jacob Black, right? "Bella, I am the natural path your life would have taken.."
1. Discoveries And A Day At La Push

"**I Am The Natural Path Your Life Would Have Taken"**

**Description: **What if Alice never saw Bella jumping off the cliff, and Edward never returned? Every thing that happened that day was just.. Normal? Bella would have found her happiness with Jacob Black, right? "Bella, I am the natural path your life would have taken.."

**Chapter 1. Discoveries, And A Day At La Push**

**(I do know that I'm twisting a few things, and making some stuff overlap. But. I think its making it more interesting.. Bear with me, if you aren't too happy about it.)**

**[Bella's POV]**

I was sitting on the out- pulled bed of my old Chevy. The weather was for once.. Nice. It was fairly warm, it was around noon. I had a popsicle currently in my mouth, and I had my head phones in my ears. To tell the truth, I didn't even know what I was listening too. Something I think Eric stuck on this thing. Could be anyone who likes to touch my computer. Which could be anyone. I packed another popsicle for Jake. I knew that with this weather, he'd need it.

I was waiting for him to get out here. Or even realize I was here. But I'm sure he knew. He always seemed too. But.. That could just be my ancient truck, Jake and Billy had given me. Mostly Jake. He rebuilt it after all. I'm sure he was eating. No. I'm positive he was eating. And when he's eating he's oblivious to everything. Known fact. No one needs to know how I found that out. So I decided to go in there and tell him to hurry.

I jumped down slightly from my truck and landed on the ground, thankfully without rolling my ankle or something. I began to walk to the small house just before all the trees, of the forest. I stopped. I saw him peek out the window, so now I knew that he knew I was waiting. I stood there. My face light up instantly. I loved being with him. He always made me feel good. And better at times I needed it. His face did as well.

"Hey, Bells!" He hollered from where he was just walking through the front door, closing it behind him.

"Hey, Jake." I said calmly yet excitedly. I never really yelled. Or got loud. He walked up to me and put his arm around my shoulder, with his palm resting on my opposing shoulder. I smiled.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" He yawned in between the words 'the' and 'agenda'. he must have been out late again last night.

"You know, Mr. Black. Your breaking the cycle." I said with an evil grin plastered on my face. I know he was dreading this. But I know he would thank me later. He groaned.

"C'mon, Bells!" He groaned out the words as we climbed into the cabin of my truck. He crossed his arms over his chest and sulked. "Do I really have too!?" He suddenly blurted. I turned the key in the ignition. My old truck roared to life.

"Yes, Jakey." I said playfully. I left out an almost inaudible giggle. "I promise you, you'll like it. And if you don't.." I thought for a second. I knew I might regret it but.. "You can pick out a new hairstyle for me. Reconcile." Oh, I'm really regretting this.. But then again. Jake would make me get anything too bad. But he really was going to like his new hair. At least.. I reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally hope so.

"Deal. Though.. I cant say I don't trust your judgment. Or don't like your taste. I do. But.. Y'know.. I haven't ever done anything other then this with my hair. Heh" He said as he pointed to his head. "Can I at least see what I'm getting, first?" He pleaded. I almost felt as though I was torturing him.

"Nope. Listen. You'll like it. I know you will." I said just as we pulled into the salon parking lot. It was empty of customers. I'm sure Jake would take some comfort in that. "Plus. This hair stylist is really good. She knows what she's doing, and if anything goes weird she'll know how to fix it." I said trying to again comfort him.

"If your so sure. Fine. No more complaints. It just better be good." He said as he swiftly climbed out of the cabin of the truck, as did I. I walked over to him and put my arm around his back. Leaning my head on his arm for a moment, as I smiled. As we got to the door, I opened it with my free arm, and we walked in. I looked up at him for a moment. I saw his nose wrinkle. The salon did smell a bit strongly of the styling products it carried and used.

"Sorry, about the smell." I apologized. I looked back up to him. He was already looking down to me. I still couldn't believe how tall he had gotten in such little time. It seems like just yesterday he was only half a head taller then me. But I suppose its better for him to be taller.

"Its fine. It aint too bad. I'll be fine." He have me that Jacob smile that I loved so much. I smiled too, when we reached the receptionist. She looked.. Too happy. She had luminous honey brown curls, and blue eyes. She was chewing gum. How typical. I almost laughed. But I will admit. She was pretty.

"Who for?" She asked her voice very happy and bubbly. She was smiling. She was kind of like.. No. I will not think about that.

Jacob looked over you the side. I hope he wasn't embarrassed. "Jacob Black." I said simply. She typed into her computer. Everything was on computers these days. What happened to the old fashioned 'paper schedule'?

"And, he's Jacob I'm guessing." She giggled like a little school girl when she asked as she looked at Jake. She started to twirl her hair. This girl is a little agitating..

"Yes." I faked a bit of a laugh. I looked back up at him, still smiling. He was still looking to the side. I think he was staring at the scissors. Ha. He looked back and had his mouth and lips twisted to the side, nodding slightly.

"You don't look happy." She said frowning making a slight pouty face at him. I think she's trying to hit on Jake. That was almost too hard to not laugh at. But I managed. But then again. Not that Jake was bad looking or anything. Heh.

" Nah, I'm fine." He said, obviously catching her. And totally uninterested. Good boy Jake. I looked back to her. She caught it.

"Alright. Have a seat here, and I'll get her out here." She said, showing which seat Jake to sit in. We both walked over to the seat, and I had to push him down by the shoulders. "You can do it." I encouraged, slightly teasingly.

"Easy for you to say." He muttered monotonously. I laughed. His pouting was strangely.. Cute.

"Alright!" Came a loud, woman's voice. I looked to see where it came from. It was the hair stylist. Who else?

"Who is my next victim?" She said with a psychotic look on her face. Great. Jake is probably gonna bolt for the door. And everyone knows, I cant catch him.

"Bella?" I heard my name, it was Jake. Probably going to beg me not to make him go through with this.

"What? Oh c'mon Jake. She's just kidding." He shuddered. Jeez, who would have thought he was so into his hair?

The hair stylist walked up to us and studied Jake. At least she was smart enough to know he was the one getting his hair done. Unlike the receptionist who actually asked. She was probably a natural blonde.

"So Jacob. What do you want?" She asked not without glancing at me quickly.

"Eh… Ask her…" Jake said as he pointed at me. I grinned as I stood up straight. I had a picture of the exact hair style. Its easy enough to follow. I took the picture out of my jeans pocket, and quickly shoved my hand over Jake's eyes. He wasn't allowed to see until it was done. He grumbled. When I showed her the picture, she ogled over it. Perhaps she thought it was a good idea for him.

"Exactly like this?" She asked. I nodded. "Yes." I confirmed. She nodded as well. "Alright, lets get started!" She exclaimed seeming to burst to life. She prepared Jake for his massive hair cut. I smiled at him. He saw through the mirror, and snickered at me. I could tell he really didn't want to look. He never looked enthused when it came to doing anything different with his hair. I looked at myself. I looked as I always did. I just had my hair in a loose ponytail with hair that was too short to fit in the ponytail at each side of my face. I looked back to Jake. At the corner of his eye he was looking at me.

It hadn't taken very long because when dealing with long hair you had to put it in a loose ponytail and lob most of it off. So when she began to perfect it and cut it more, it was beginning to come together. I was getting excited, so far everything was going according to plan. Maybe better. I just watched as the stylist made a miracle. I began to space out a little bit, Jake looked okay, so I guess he wasn't hating it too much. I didn't really wonder much in my mind, Just of what we could do with the rest of the day. Maybe show off Jake's hair to his brother's.

"Bella? What do you think?" Jake asked, snapping me from my thoughts. I stared, my mouth fell open a little. I was done. His hair short, and jelled a bit. Just as I planned. It was perfect.

"W-Wow, Jake. It's great. Just like I told you. What do you think? Like it?" I asked, smiling widely. Success.

"Yes, I do actually. Thanks Bella." He said as he stood up, all 6 feet 4 inches. I looked at the hair stylist. She looked real pleased with herself. "Thanks." I told her.

"Your very welcome." She said even sounding pleased. She lead us to the front desk where we checked in, and I paid for Jake's haircut. Again he had his arm on my shoulders. I held onto his back again, and we headed back to the truck. I couldn't stop looking at Jake. He really did look great. When we settled into the cabin of my truck, I brushed off his white shirt quickly. It had some left over hair on it. He looked at me. I stuck my tongue out at him, and he laughed. I turned back to start the truck. I turned the key and it roared to life.

"So, now what? Show your brother's, and Emily?" I asked. I know they would like it too. When you're a werewolf long hair isn't a good idea. Never know when that airplane propeller is gonna show itself. Ha. The real problem was that extra hair meant extra heat, which definitely wasn't needed, and an extra hassle.

"Sure. Why not.." He said. He didn't sound enthused. I had an alternate plan, if he didn't want to. I always had other plans.

"We don't have too. We can do something else." I suggested. The hair cut was the only thing I was going force on him for today. I looked at my radio on the dash for the time. It was only going on 1:30. The day was still young. So.. What to do?

"Wanna go to the beach? We can hang out with everyone. If you want.." He suggested. I glanced at him, then back to the road. I smiled.

"Yeah, sounds good. We'll have to stop at my house quick though." I said. It seems this was happening a lot. Being happy all the time. Smiling a lot. I was finally.. Forgetting. Getting over **him**. Jacob had replaced him. And there was no changing that. And to my surprise thinking about it, I found that I actually.. Prefer Jake. But I was done thinking about it all. Sometimes, it is a little painful.

"Alight. We'll stop there and I'll call over Emily's." He said a bit excited. I nodded. We were almost at my house, anyway. Charlie shouldn't be there. I don't think he'd be too thrilled about me going to the beach with Jake, and a bunch of other teenage boys, in what I was going to wear anyway. Hey, its summer. Why not enjoy it as much as possible? My house cam into view and I pulled into the 'driveway'. I turned off my truck, and we both climbed out of the cab. I shut the door behind me and started searching my key chain for my house key. He followed me to the door. His nose wrinkled.

"Sam's been here." He said, a bit confused.

"Probably wanted to talk to Charlie." I said, shrugging. I didn't really care. Though Sam wasn't bothering me much anymore.

"Yeah probably.." He said. I was having trouble getting the door open. It stick a lot. Which annoys me so much. I started jerking the knob and shoving the door, but it wouldn't move. Then I felt warm hands on my shoulders, I looked up at Jake. He moved me backwards, and stepped in. He opened it as if it were nothing. I sighed. "Thanks." I said, as I walked through the door as Jake held it open. He chuckled and walked in behind me, and closed the door behind him. I headed up the stairs as he headed for the phone. I went to my room, and closed the door behind me. I walked to my closet, and went to the very back where I kept all my bathing suits. And I will admit. I had a lot. Especially for living in Forks. But then again. I did used to live in Arizona. Where you could pretty much swim all year 'round.

"Hmm.." I bit my bottom lip in indecision, I wasn't sure. I didn't have anything frilly or special. They were all the same, just all different colors. So I decided to think about it while, I did something different with my hair. I walked over to the mirror above the stand next to my bed. I looked in it and took out my ponytail. I ruffled, and played with it, till I found out what I wanted to do with it. I ran my hand through the right side of my hair above my ears, and I clipped it there. I did the same for the left side. I liked that. My hair curly- wavy- ish as usual. But I liked it like that. Not easy to mess it up. And it hit me, which color I should wear, according to the clips I used. All my bathing suits where two pieces. All plain, just different colors. I picked out the black one, and plucked it out of my closet taking it from the hanger. I reached back in there and grabbed the white see- through shawl, and closed the closet. I stared at the clothing. I wasn't sure if I should. But the day was too nice to pass up. So I went with it. I took off the shirt I was wearing, and the bra, and started to put on the top part when I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Bella? Can I come in?" Jake asked from the other side. I froze I was still virtually topless.

"Uhh, Hold on, let me get this on." I said back to him making sure he didn't open the door. I made sure I was covered and already beginning to tie the straps to the back and to the neck before I told him to come in.

"Come in, Jake." I said with my hands behind my neck trying to tie the two straps. I was just reaching for the ones on my back as he walked in. When he was in my room he turned a deep red.

"Bella, I Uh.." He could barely speak. Poor kid. He must not see girls in bikinis often, even when he's down to La Push all the time. He looked to the side still blushing.

"Jake, it's not that big a deal, now here, help me tie this, please." I said, hopefully making him feel more comfortable. Probably not.

"Uh, yeah, sure." He choked out as he walked behind me to take the straps. "Lift up your hair." He commanded as he took straps from my hands. I took my hair a lifted it and held it to my head and tipped it forward a bit. I could feel his warm fingers as they gently brushed against my skin as he tied the straps together to hold the top piece on. I felt the warmth go away so I assumed he was done, and his hands were at his sides.

"Thanks." I said letting my hair back down. "Was there something you wanted, Jake?" I asked. There had to be some reason he came up here randomly.

"Oh, yeah. Um yeah everyone can make it. Except Emily. They'll be there when we get there." He said. "We have to stop to my house, again. So I can get my stuff."

"Oh, alright. Well I'll be right out. But you have to get out so I can finish changing." I said pointing to the door. "I'll only be a second."

"'Kay." He said before he walked out of my room, again and plopped on the floor next to the door. I looked down and started undoing my jeans. I pulled them down and off, along with my under garment, and quickly slipped on the bottom to my bathing suit. I almost shivered at the exposure. It was always so drafty in this room. Even in summer. I grabbed my shawl and tied it around my waist. I put on my light gray sweat shirt and put it on keeping it half unzipped. I slipped on a pair of sandals and walked out of my bedroom. I quickly grabbed a little bag from my door knob and walked to the bathroom, first glancing at Jake. He looked, like he was in shock about something, I gave a confused look for a moment before continuing to go to the bathroom. I heard him shuffle to his feet and walk to the doorway to the bathroom. I was rummaging through everything trying to find the sun tan lotion.

"Whatcha lookin' for?" He asked as he saw me and my frustration. "Sun tan lotion. I cant find it. I know I have some somewhere." I said even sounding a bit agitated. Charlie better not have taken my only bottle on like one of his fishing trips. Argh.

"This?" He asked holding up a bottle. My sun tan lotion. I looked up at him and sighed.

"Heh, yeah." I said as I walked over to him gently taking it from his hand. "Thanks." I said looking up at him giving him a half hearted smile. I looked back down stuffing it into my bag. I was ready now. "Ready to go?" I asked him looking back up to him.

"Yeah. Lets go. And this time. I want to drive." He said. It was a statement, not a questing, or plea.

"Alright, deal." I said. I actually didn't feel like driving so. Awesome. He put his arm around my shoulder again, and my arm around his back, and we walked towards the door. We got to the door, and I quickly twisted the knob lock and closed the door behind me. We headed towards my truck and I handed my keys to Jake, and we split to get into the cab of my truck. I settled my bag between my feet when I was settled in the passenger seat. I heard the engine roar to life. And I looked up. We were already pulled out of the driveway, and headed to La Push. I looked in my bag to make sure I had my camera. This day was not going un- remembered. I was looking out the window and I zonked out. The next thing I knew, Jake was shaking me.

"Bella? Bella? Hey, we're at my house. C'mon." He said as he was shaking me. I groaned.

"Sorry. I'm coming." I said as I opened the door, and climbed out, I walked up next to him and followed him into his house, and I waiting outside of his bedroom patiently as he changed and did what he wanted too. I suddenly heard the his bedroom door open, and I looked over to the door. Out he came, in a pair of black swim shorts that had two whit stripes going down the sides, and a white wife beater, with a pair of sunglasses on his head. He looked at me and smiled.

"Ready?" I asked, as I walked towards him. He had his own small bag of things in his hand.

"Yeah. Lets go, before they start getting impatient. Always annoying when they're impatient." He muttered his last sentence before he walked a foot forward and put his arm around me and we were out the door yet again. We decided to walk. Jake's small house was so close to the beach there was no point in driving. We kept to the far side of the small not- so busy road that led to La Push beach. We walked for maybe ten minutes before the beach came to view. And it was quite clear all Jacob's brothers were there. It would be nice to see Quil and Embry. We were just walking up to them when they noticed us. Jake and I waved.

"Hey Bella." They all said in unison.

"Hey, guys. How have you been?" I asked. They all shrugged. "We've been alright." Sam said. I looked to him. He was laying on the sand with his hands folded under he head, his eyes closed. Sitting in the sun like they all needed tans er, something. Yeah right.

"That's good to hear." I said. I looked at Jake and he gestured for me to sit down with him. I reached into my bag to set it down to sit on. I laid down, with my elbows for support to keep me up. Jake did the same. Except he didn't have a towel. And that's when I heard Quil speak.

"Are you guys goin' out yet?" I heard his voice and a question, I should have been expecting, seeing as we're together all the time, and he always has his arm on my shoulders. You never saw us doing anything besides that. Did people think we were going out every where we went together? I doubt it. I heard Jake chuckle but not say anything.

"Uh, no, we're not." I finally said, trying to think of a response. I didn't want to sound mean either.

"Ahaha. Jeez, you should, you already act like you do, and Jacob here, is already head over heels for you." I looked at Jake. He was beet red, and looking at Quil with his mouth agape. 'Uh oh' was all I could think. Jake was simply about to kill Quil.

"Bella, come here." I heard Embry call from by Sam. "You don't want to be between those two." He said again. I took his word for it, and stood up quickly and went to sit by Sam, and Embry.

"You know Bella. Quil is right. Jake does like you a lot. And I don't agree with the way he's going about being match maker." Sam spoke this time. He was always the more serious out of all of the werewolves.

"Heh. I know. I do think about it a lot. How, obvious it is. And I wont lie. I like Jake too. A lot. I think of him a lot more then just my best friend. I cant say I'm in love with him. But I cant say I never will either. I don't know. Still kinda.. Recovering from September. But its true, that time and great people heal all wounds. Heh." I said. It was true, every word. I couldn't actually say I still loved **him**. I have finally let go of **him** in the past tense, and have finally accepted **him** in the present and hopefully future tense. I was finally. Better. I could accept the fact that **he** left, and he wasn't coming back. And I had come to terms with that. Jacob healed me. I owed him my life practically.

"I was never really sure if he liked me that way. And I didn't want to sound full of myself." I added, and faked a small laugh. I looked over at Quil, and Jake. They were wrestling around in the sand. I'm guessing Jake attacked. Hey.. Hadn't anyone noticed Jake's hair??

"Hey, guys… Didn't you notice Jake's hair?" I asked, to see if they were just pretending to not notice.

"Yeah." They both said in unison. "We just didn't want to mention it. He would have gotten all embarrassed. And probably would have tackled us too." Embry said.

"I don't think so. He said he liked it. I made him do it too. He began to complain it was bothering him. And then he wouldn't stop complaining about how he was actually doing something about it. So I just forced him." I explained. "Do you think Quil noticed?" I asked.

"Yeah, he noticed. That's part of the reason he asked if you two were dating yet. He thought Jake did that to his hair for you. To impress you." Sam said, as I looked up. It was Jared. When did he get here? He didn't look to happy to see me. I cant blame him though. Er maybe it wasn't me he was looking at. I looked behind me. Nothing. What the heck? Maybe he just wasn't happy today.

"Hey, Jared." I said greeting him. He looked to me. I had a small smile on my face. He grinned.

"Hi, Bella." He said. Okay. He wasn't made at me at least but what was with the look. Maybe he was frowning upon Jake, and Quil's wrestling match. I don't know why. It was just fun. I took out my camera. Had to get some pictures. This should be good. Hehe.

"Smile!" I said before I shot a picture of Embry, Sam, and Jared sitting (and standing) there. They looked at me.

"Bella!" Embry yelled. "Whatcha do that for?" He asked.

"Why not? Its just a picture" I snapped another of their surprised faces. I laughed a bit. Then I changed the setting from picture to video, and started filming Jake, and Quil. I giggled, and Jake stopped and looked at me. Poor boy never had a chance the second he dropped his guard. Quil tackled him at his stomach and Jake hit the ground on his back.

"Cheater!" He yelled at Quil, as he pushed back at him, shoving Quil off him. I walked up to him smiling. He smiled too, and I held out my hand to help him up. He took it.

"Thanks, Bells." He said.

"Welcome." I said, as I tried to help pull him up. I pretended to have done something to help, but was too heavy, it was all him. I switched setting on the camera again, and caught his facial expression in a picture. It came out great. He had such a cute baby face.. Whoa.. Where'd that come from?

"Heyy!" He said before he took me in his arms and, swayed us around, and kissed me once on the cheek. I giggled. He did it again and this time I took a picture as he was doing it. Sometimes it was hard to believe I was older then him. Though not by much. I sure didn't look it. Then I noticed everyone was looking at us. I guess I was laughing harder then I thought.

"Get a room!" They all yelled except Sam. Obvious reasons. Jake stuck his tongue out at them. He continued to hold me at my waist, and I had my arms around his neck.

"Bella." He said to get my attention.

"Yeah, Jake?" I answered. He was giving me a very serious, and thoughtful look.

"I need to talk to you, about something. Please. It's important." He said. And I could only guess would he could possible have to talk to me about..

----------------

OI! Second story. This took me literally forever. Dx You better have liked it!!!!!!! O


	2. Finally Moving On

"**I Am The Natural Path Your Life Would Have Taken"**

**Description: **What if Alice never saw Bella jumping off the cliff, and Edward never returned? Every thing that happened that day was just.. Normal? Bella would have found her happiness with Jacob Black, right? "Bella, I am the natural path your life would have taken.."

**[Bella's POV]**

**Recap:** _"Heyy!" He said before he took me in his arms and, swayed us around, and kissed me once on the cheek. I giggled. He did it again and this time I took a picture as he was doing it. Sometimes it was hard to believe I was older then him. Though not by much. I sure didn't look it. Then I noticed everyone was looking at us. I guess I was laughing harder then I thought._

"_Get a room!" They all yelled except Sam. Obvious reasons. Jake stuck his tongue out at them. He continued to hold me at my waist, and I had my arms around his neck._

"_Bella." He said to get my attention._

"_Yeah, Jake?" I answered. He was giving me a very serious, and thoughtful look._

"_I need to talk to you, about something. Please. It's important." He said. And I could only guess would he could possible have to talk to me about.._

**Chapter 2. Finally Moving on**

He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to start walking down the beach near the water. I looked up at him.

"So, what's up Jake?" I asked very curious. What could be so important?

"Um.. Well.. I wanted to talk to you about.. Well kinda.. You and me." He stuttered. Obviously he was scrambling his words a little. But I was a little taken back. But I should have been ready for this. Or at least expect it. But maybe I wanted to talk about this.

"About us? In what sense?" I wanted to hear it from him. I needed to be positive.

"Well… Us… In the 'Us' sense. Bella.. In the time that we have been together I really have become… Close to you. And it makes me really happy to be your friend. But I really believe there's more there." He stopped all movement, and took me by the upper arms. "I know that he broke your heart… But I think, no.. I know I can make it better for you. Happier. I can pick up your pieces , Bella. I'm falling in love with you." He made this confession. I didn't know what to think. I could swear that water was prickling the back of my eyes threatening to come out and show themselves. Did I love Jake? I know I like him, a lot. But love? Could Jacob Black really be my happiness I thought I had? Maybe.. I just.. I need to really think about this. And that's all I knew. I wouldn't say anything about my indecision to him. I couldn't make it seem like I was shooting him down. I wasn't. Maybe Jacob really could put me back together. Or at least finish doing so.

"Jake.. I.. I don't know what to say. I'm so… I don't know. My head is so.. Racy right now. I wont lie. I really don't know. I like you Jake. A lot. And I'm so happy that you and I have become so close. And I can say that I have come to love you. Very much so that, you have already begun to pick up my pieces. And had you never brought this up.. I never would have realized it. And I do believe that you can make me happy. And I am looking forward to it." I said as I began to smile. Okay… Maybe I did know what I wanted to say. Heh. Gotta love those last minute decisions. I just hope… It was the right one. Those words were not refundable.

"Are you serious, Bells?" Jake asked. He was very serious, but excited too. I kept smiling. This is a good thing.

"I am, Jake." It was true. Its been on my mind just as much as its been on his. And the next thing I knew, I was in his arms. All I saw was his smiling face, and the whirling of the back round behind us. My smile didn't falter. I knew what I was doing. And I knew it was the right thing. Edward Cullen… Was no more. He was out of my life. My life was with Jacob Black now. And I knew all along, that that was the way it was supposed to always be.

"I love you, Bella." He said with the most sincere and serious voice I have ever heard from him. I looked at him and gave him the most warm and loving smile I could.

"And I love you, Jake." I knew that all the time I spent with Jake, I had come to be in love with him. It was just one of those… Things where you never would have known or realized until it was verbally brought to attention. But I was brought back to reality when I felt his lips against mine, and I knew that we were being watched. By natural instinct I responded and returned his kiss, and our lips were moving in perfect harmony with each other. I knew every word from our mouths were heard, and that they were watching us now.

I suddenly heard a bunch of howling and wooing. Great. I blushed the shade of a tomato. At least I was sure I did. Jake smiled at me when he saw me.

"Just ignore them. I do." He told me, before he wrapped his arm around my waist and lead me to sit next to him back where my towel was. He sat down up right with his knees bent up, propping his elbows on his knees and let his forearms fall limp. I sat cross legged between his legs, and leaned back against his torso, and rested my head on his collarbone. He leaned his cheek to rest on my head. I looked towards Collin and I knew he wanted to tease, but then he flashed us a look of pure envy. And then I realized something very.. Bad.

"Hey Jake.. Just a weird question.. But, what if you imprint on someone. Not me..?" I asked. I was afraid of the answer.

"Oh.. Um.. I'm not sure. But Bells, nothing could make me stop loving you, even if I did imprint on someone other then you, it doesn't mean I love them. Basically imprinting is an obligation to protect and be there for another person. Love really aint in the equation necessarily. Sometimes it is, like with Sam, and Embry. My love for you is unconditional. But imprinting on you, wouldn't be a bad thing at all." He explained. What he said had definitely made me feel better.

"Alright. That's.. Good." I said, still lost in thought over his words. I blinked a couple of times and shook my head slightly, I didn't want to think about it. I started thinking about mine and Jake's newly developed relationship. My father would be pleased. So would Billy, I knew he would much rather me with his son, the _werewolf_, then Edward, the _vampire. _As screwed up as it sounds. Even though the _werewolf_ did sound safer, for the fact that they exist to fight off the _vampires_, and that werewolves weren't bloodthirsty. I guess that over all Jake was the better choice. He's healthier for me, he's natural, like the sun, and breathing in air. I once said that I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen. I thought I sounded like a stuck up, very dense little bitch when I said now "_I guess not._" That's just terrible.. Ugh.

---------------------------------------

Sorry, that it took so long to update I'll try to be faster. Ideas take a while to get to me. But here it is.. And sorry it's kinda short..

~Aniya


End file.
